


Should I Welcome Death?

by Okamidragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Darkness, Death, Gen, Hope, friend, light - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamidragon/pseuds/Okamidragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little poem I wrote based on the final thoughts of Neji Hyuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Welcome Death?

Should I welcome the silence?  
The cold voice that tells all to be still,  
Without saying a word at all. 

Should I welcome the cold?  
The breath that reminds my skin,  
It will be over soon. 

Should I welcome the numbness?  
The one that calms my soul,  
And slows my breathing, until it is no more.

Should I welcome the darkness?  
The one that shields my eyes from the light,  
The reminder of what is left behind in this life.

Should I welcome death?

Tell me that my job is done…  
That I have fulfilled my purpose….  
Let my soul be at ease. 

For once death has taken my hand,  
And led me down to my final resting place,  
I will no longer be able to participate in life’s unfolding tale.

If I have not fulfilled my role  
And allow myself to cease to exist,  
Then my life will have surely meant nothing,  
And in nothing will my memory forever be. 

So shall I welcome death,  
Who is waiting for me  
To walk away with me as a close friend?

Do not cry my friend…  
It was out of trust that I threw myself in harm’s way,  
Took the blow for you. 

I believe that you can make a difference in this world,  
My friend,  
A difference that will alter the course of history…

At first,  
I did not believe I could walk this path,  
This path of freedom from suffering. 

But after I met you,  
My eyes were open,  
And I began to see the light?

But now, I must return to the dark,  
And let the fallen know of the hope,  
That will soon reach out to them as well.

Once I thought this world was doomed to be filled with the same pain that I once knew,  
The pain I called friend.  
But now I see….in order to conquer the pain and make friends with the darkness,  
You reconcile with those that hurt you and turn away from the ignorance that blinds you.  
I will tell my fellow comrades, those who have fallen before me  
And those who have fallen after me.  
There is a man who will light the fire  
And light the way to a better place,  
A better world. 

I shall welcome the silence,  
I shall welcome the cold,  
I shall welcome the numbness,  
I shall welcome the darkness,  
I shall welcome death,  
And tell him the story about the man who re-awoke the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on this site, so I hoped you enjoyed my poem as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please let me know in the comments!


End file.
